Chibi Trunks
by Little Miss Z
Summary: Trunks and Pan constantly argue, Now what happens when he somehow becomes eight years old again and Pan has to look after him. random humorous fluff
1. How It Was

A.N. Yup its a shiny new story, How about that :P

This is just some fluff I came up with a while back and suddenly had the urge and inspiration to write it.

This story is supposed to be cute, Not perverted, Get your minds outta the gutter :P

Its rated M for swearing and sexual situations, don't get on my case if your offended

Trunks: 26

Pan: 18

Anyhoo

Enjoy 

Chapter One - How It Was

"THATS NOT THE POINT TRUNKS!"

"Oh really then would you please explain the point to me Panny". He said in that arrogant relaxed manner that she hated.

"You can't say that girls can't become super saiyans cause you don't have sufficient evidence to back it up".

"Yeah, I do".

"Oh yeah, What?"

"You".

"What?"

"Can you go super?"

"Well….No".

"Point proven".

"Thats a bunch of crap, Just cause I can't doesn't mean that no female can".

"Thats true, You might just be incredibly weak".

"What did you just say". She almost snarled at him.

"You heard me Panny, Ya none super saiyan going weakling". He jested, Loving the rise he was getting out of her.

"Oh wow, You have no idea how bad I'm gonna kick your ass". She said as if it was a fact.

"Okay, Okay children I believe your chauvinistic display should stop right there, Especially you Pan, Your a lady try and remember that". Bulla interjected

"Yup she's a delicate little flower, Aren't cha pansy". Trunks continued to goad her.

"Look who's talking, Exactly what shade is your hair, Lavender?" Pan countered.

"What did I just say". Bulla squeaked, Hating being ignored

"Okay, Okay, Cool it little sis, I'm going down to see mom anyways so I'll leave you two to play with your dollies". He snidely remarked before leaving the room.

"You would know all about dollies since you spend most of your time with inflatable ones". She yelled after him.

"And you would know all about plastic sex toys wouldn't ya Panny". He yelled back, Always having to have the last word.

Pan grinned and let a small laugh out threw her nose.

Sure he was a pain in the ass but she knew their arguments were all in good fun and some small part of her enjoyed them. 

"Sooo mom whatcha working on?" Trunks chimed entering the lab.

"Your in a good mood". Bulma pointed out as if it was an unusual occurrence.

"Yup, Just won an argument with Pan". He grinned arrogantly

"Trunks why are you so mean to her?" Bulma said with slight disappointment in her voice

"Cause she loves it". He smirked

Bulma stared blankly at him.

"Oh come on, Its just for shenanigans, Besides she gives as good as she gets, Believe me".

"Okay". She said in a tone that told him she didn't really believe him.

"Anyway like I said whatcha working on?"

"Oh well I'm just so fricken sick of your father". She growled.

"Your not gonna try and invent something to kill him are you?, Cause I seriously doubt there is any way to do that".

Bulma chuckled "No, Im sick of his ridiculously handsome face".

"Emm, Okay". Trunks said confused and grossed out at the same time.

"No, I mean he still looks young while Im turning into a wrinkled old hag". She huffed.

"Oh Mom you don't look at day over 60".

"Im 55 Trunks". She said blankly.

"I know, I was just messing with you". He grinned

"Probably not smart, I may just try and invent something to kill you". She smirked.

"Nah you wouldn't, You love me too much, Don't cha". He smiled jokingly while hugging her.

"Yeh yeh, Go on get outta here, Before you get hurt, By the way theres popsicles in the fridge, You, Your sister and Pan can have one each". She in a faux strike parent voice.

"Oh boy". He said in a ridiculously cute condescending manner as he ran off like a child.

Bulma just laughed to herself and continued her work. 

Back up stairs, Bulla and Pan were still sitting at the kitchen table talking.

Trunks entered the kitchen and walked over to the fridge.

"Hay skank".

"What?" Both girls replied and immediately regretted their automatic reaction and had to pay for it with the smug look on his face.

"Mom said theres popsicles and we can have one each, But I'm just gonna have you guys, Kay"

"Dude, What the hell, I want a popsicle". Pan said in a tone that was very unbecoming of her age, Trunks smiled at her while putting his own popsicle in his mouth.

Then he held the other two towards the girls in a teasing manner, Pan reached for them, Trunks sharply pulled them away with that cocky grin on his face.

Pan huffed.

"Uh who cares, Its just a popsicle, I'm going upstairs". Bulla sighed not amused by Trunks childish game.

Pan, Who was never good at giving up a fight, Remained in her seat.

"Trunks come on, Its a stupid popsicle, Just gimmie it". She shrugged.

"Well if its so stupid, Then how come you want it so badly". He smirked.

"Oh for Christ sake Trunks just gimmie the damn popsicle". She snapped now standing up and reaching over the table for it.

He pulled it away again, Causing her to move around the table towards him, He was now holding them above his head.

"Oop whatcha gonna do now". He grinned.

As she reached up trying to grab it from him but to no avail, He was significantly taller than her.

She began jumping in a vain attempt to catch him out.

But he just kept pushing his arm higher and mocking her on every try.

"Oop sorry Panny,

Ooh almost,

Ah close but no cigar,

Maybe if you just,

Oh nope never mind"

Pan let out a frustrated growl and dived at him, Wrapping her legs around his waist to give herself more leverage to his elevated arm.

Her force caused him to fall backwards slightly and against the fridge.

"Whoa, Geez Panny, You must want it really bad". He sniggered, Her face now inches from his, looking up at her unreachable goal while his eyes stayed locked on her.

He was quiet for a second, Which caused Pan to stop in her endeavour and look curiously at his face.

He smirked suggestively before moving his face even closer to hers and whispering in a slow seductive manner

"Want me to give to you".

She smiled sensually and said smoothly

" Trunks, All I want from you…".

Her face was getting closer and closer to his, Their lips almost touching.

Suddenly she pushed up sharply and snatched her popsicle out of his hand.

"Is my popsicle". She chided as she jumped down from him and began to stroll out of the room.

"Too bad, Cause I can think of something much better for you to suck on" He smirked playfully.

She let out a throaty disgusted noise.

"Ah, Don't you ever get tired of being a pig?"

"Nope". He grinned while giving her an obnoxious wink.

She rolled her eyes and headed upstairs leaving Trunks grinning to himself in the kitchen. 

The day drew to a close and it was soon the wee hours of the morning.

Trunks as usual found himself unable to sleep, Now sitting in the kitchen, Alone.

He decided to head down to his moms lab, If anyone else was going be awake at this hour it would be her. 

He entered her lab and saw her head on the desk, Fast asleep.

He grinned to himself, Covering her up with her lab coat that was resting on the back of her chair.

When suddenly he saw the strange looking contraption in her hand.

_"She must have fallen asleep working on this, Huh looks kinda dangerous, I better put it over here". _He thought to himself while picking up the fierce looking mechanism.

"Ah Son of a Bitch!" He exclaimed as one or the sharp pieces of metal pierced the tip of his finger.

"Stupid piece of crap". He muttered while placing it down away from his mother.

He turned to switch the lights off while exiting the lab. 

On his way back upstairs he passed Bullas room and over heard a very agitated sounding Pan.

"Oh yeah, Its not bad enough you won't shut up with your stupid snoring, But now your stealing all the covers, Oh never mind now your pushing me off the Ahh!"

He heard a loud thud followed by Pan yelling.

"Okay thats it Bulla, Wake the hell up".

He laughed to himself and continued towards his room.


	2. How It Is

Chapter 2 - How It Is

The next morning, After a terrible sleep, Pan was sitting in the kitchen, Drinking coffee and eating toast.

Bulma walked in scratching her head and arching her back.

_"Wow, Looks like someone slept worse than me"_ Pan sniggered in her head.

"Pan sweetie, You didn't happen to come into my lab last night and move something from my desk did you?" Bulma asked skeptically

"Eh no, You kidding me, I wouldn't go anywhere near your weird gizmos". She scoffed "No offence".

Bulma laughed " None taken and I figured as much".

"Anyway, Why?"

"Its just I must have fallen asleep while working on it and now I can't find it".

"What, Exactly?" Pan asked curiously while taking another bite of her toast.

"Well I was getting so sick of Veggie and …."

"Morning Mom". Trunks cut her off.

Bulma was in a stunned silence.

"What?, Why are you looking at me like that?". He asked.

Pan hearing the unfamiliar voice turned around.

She saw a small Purple haired boy, Wearing a shirt 3 sizes too big for him with a very familiar irritated look on his face.

"What the hell?, Is that Trunks?"

Bulma, Who still had the same dumbfounded look on her, said nothing.

"Yeah, I'm Trunks, And who the hell are you?" He asked anger sketched all over his face.

"What?" Pan exclaimed

"Ooh, Oh no". Bulma said slowly

"What?" Pan said again this time turning her attention to Bulma.

"Trunks must have been the one that moved my invention last night".

"and?". Pan said becoming more irritated not knowing what was going on.

"Well I was sick of Veggie always looking younger than me, So I was trying to invent a way to look younger, But I hadn't worked out all the kinks yet".

"And now THIS has happened". She exclaimed pointing at the so called Trunks. "What the hell did you do?" Pan yelled.

"I didn't do anything, He must have done something to activate it". Bulma retorted.

She turned her attention to Trunks.

"Trunks, Sweetie" She said in an overly affectionate motherly tone "Did you touch anything in mommys lab last night?"

"What?, But I'm not allowed in the lab" He said confused, Then suddenly perking up "Unless I am now".

"What the hell?" Said Pan becoming more and more confused by the second.

"He can't remember". Bulma stated for Pan then turned her attention back to her son.

"Trunks, What age are you?"

"Shut up Mom, You know I'm eight". 

Later everyone was gathered in the living room, Staring at the strange addition to the room.

"So whats happened is, Trunks has somehow become eight years old again and has none of his memories behind that point, Any questions?"

Bulma explained

Trunks, who was now wearing some of his old clothes that Bulma had kept, Raised his hand "Emm yeah, Why are you acting so weird?"

Everyone just continued to gawk at him.

Vegeta stood up "Nope, Not dealing with it". And left the room.

Bulma glared after him "Well no surprise there".

"I'm with dad on this one, Its just too weird, to have to babysit my older brother".

"Excuse me, But who the hell are you?" Trunks asked Bulla.

"See, Weird, I'm out, I have plans with Goten anyways". She shrugged before turning to leave.

"Why are you hanging out with Goten?, Your all old". Trunks said face full of disgust.

"Cause he's my boyfriend you little rat". Bulla hissed.

"Eww".

"Okay, Yeah, I'm definitely out of here" She stated angrily before leaving.

"Bulla come on, Please". Bulma practically begged as she watched her youngest storm off.

"So What now?" Pan asked Bulma.

A huge sweet smile suddenly appeared on Bulmas face.

Pan knew what she was thinking.

"Oh no, There is no way". She stated firmly.

"Please Pan, I have to try and figure out a way to fix this, Until then I need someone to watch him".

"Oh hell no". Trunks jumped in "I don't wanna be babysat by some stranger".

"I agree with short stuff over there, Its way too bizarre Bulma, I can't".

"Please Pan, Your my only hope at a chance of fixing this, Don't you want the old Trunks back". Bulma pleaded, Now grasping at straws.

"Not particularly" She scoffed, Then sighed before giving up, Knowing there was no way out of this "Fine, But you better move your brain box and figure this one out".

"Oh thank you so much Pan, I'll try my best to be quick" She said before running off to her lab.

Leaving Pan alone with the eight year old abomination that was Trunks. 

She slowly and cautiously turned her attention back to him, Still completely uneasy.

He looked at her curiously as she stepped slowly towards the couch and sat next to him, Never removing her eyes from him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing its just..". She sighed feeling that the situation had already be described as weird plenty of times today "Nothing, Never mind".

"Okay" He said "Now would you mind telling me who the hell you are?"

"What?" Pan said yet again, Getting sick of saying that today.

"Who are you?, And why is my mom so nice to you?" He asked suspiciously

"I'm Pan, You know, PAN". She said her name slowly to emphasis it.

"No, I don't know, PAN" He said her name the way she had only in more of a mocking tone "Who are you and how do you know me?"

Pan laughed to herself" Trunks when was your birthday?" She asked calmly, Starting to wrap her head around the situation.

"April 3rd"

"No I mean how long ago was it?"

"Wow you must be really stupid if you can't figure that out for yourself". He snorted

"Just answer the question". She snapped

"2 months ago".

"Okay this is starting to make sense, I was born when you were eight, In October, So to you I won't be born for another 4 months".

"And what part of that was supposed to make sense?"

"Trust me, It makes sense, Anyway like I said, I'm Pan".

"So what are you like my girlfriend or something?" He said with slight repugnance.

"WHAT?" Pan found herself asking yet again.

"Well if its like my mom said and I'm supposed to be all old and junk, and Goten's going out with that older chick, Then I guess older me must have a girlfriend too, Kinda thought I could do better than you though". He scoffed

"Okay first off, You can't do better than me, Secondly, I am NOT your girlfriend, Like I would ever date Trunks".

"Hay, Whats wrong with dating Trunks?"

"You did not just refer to yourself in third person". Pan mocked.

"No, I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about older me, Thats not third person".

"Wow, Didn't know Trunks had something smart other than his mouth" Pan grinned.

"I say pretty clever things when I get older huh?" He smiled, Full of himself.

"You say pretty smart ass things when your older". Pan countered.

"Isn't that the same thing". He smirked.

"Oh God, You had that same smirk when you were eight, That is so messed up". Pan grimaced.

"What do you mean "Same" smirk?" He asked slightly confused.

"Nothing its just whenever you say something arrogant or perverted to me you always get that stupid smirk on your face".

"So I'm around you a lot huh?, Are we friends?"

Pan found herself having to think.

"Eh, I guess we are, Kinda, Mostly we just bug the crap outta each other".

"Why would we do that?"

"I dunno, Cause you find it fun" She shrugged.

"Do you find it fun?"

"Sometimes Its funny, But not exactly my idea of fun".

"Then why do you do it?"

"Cause thats just the way we've always been, Now would you shut up and stop asking me so many questions, Its annoying to have to explain your history to a person you shared it with".

"So we have history?"

Pan sighed, Yet again giving in to a member of the Briefs family.

"Yeah, In the same way that anything has a history, We're aware of each other existence, I guess thats the best way to put it".

"If we're only aware of each others existence then why do we annoy each other?" He continued with his relentless questioning.

"Cause for some reason you enjoy seeking me out, And pissing me off, Kinda like what your doing now actually".

"Why would I do that?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Pan yelled.

"Alright geez, Calm down I was only asking" He scoffed.

"Well I guess that is a refreshing thing about older you, He doesn't talk as much".

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked, still curious about his future self.

"I mean your all over me with the questions, Mostly Trunks is just all over me" She sniggered.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Pan quickly reacted.

"No, What do you mean?"

Pan tried to think of a way out of her verbal slip.

"Has your mommy taught you about the birds and the bees yet?" She said in a very sweet condescending tone.

'If you mean, Do I know what sex is, Yes" He stated blankly.

"Okay then" She said unconfidently, now realising she had dug herself an even bigger hole that the eight year old and his unrelenting questions wouldn't let her get out of easily.

"Do you know the main reasons for sex?"

"Fundamentally its for reproductive purposes but some people have sex casually for the objective of pleasure". He stated.

Pan just gawked at him.

"I'm eight, Not stupid, I can pick up a book" He said blankly, feeling she had greatly underestimated him.

"Eh okay then, Well older you uses it for the latter".

"So we have sex?"

"Dear God, No!" She snapped quickly.

"But you just said…"

"Yeah I know, What I meant was, Older you is what I like to call a "man whore" ".

"So…?"

"So he has sex a lot, And therefor thinks he can get it from anyone cause he's so hot".

"You think I'm hot" Trunks smirked, Kind of liking that girls took an interest in him.

Seeing the look on his face, Pan knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Okay, I'm gonna teach you a very valuable lesson" She said putting her arm around his shoulder, Now feeling oddly comfortable around him

"It doesn't matter how hot you are on the outside, If your an arrogant pompous asshole on the inside no one will ever like you" She stated

"It also doesn't help that your probably riddled with disease". She thought out loud

"What?"

"What?" She said, again trying to cover her mistake, How did this kid keep getting her to slip up like that.

"No you said something".

"Yeah, don't be an asshole Trunks".

"Okay, just so I've got this straight, Your my not girlfriend who I try and have sex with, bug the crap out of and am apparently all over, And you think I'm an annoying, pompous, arrogant, disease riddled, smart ass asshole of a man whore, about right?"

"That seems about right" She agreed.

"Huh, Kay" He shrugged. 

They sat in strangely comfortable silence after that.

Pan read a book, While Trunks sat bored, Until a thought entered his head.

"Wait, You said I don't know you yet, And that your not born for another 4 months".

"Yeah, So". Pan said flatly, Irritated that he somehow had more questions.

"So do I know you when your born?"

"Yeah, I'm Gohan and Videls daughter".

"Oh okay". He smiled.

She smiled back happy that he was satisfied with her straight forward answer.

"Wait".

No such luck.

"That means, Your a saiyan". He grinned.

"Yeah". She shrugged

"Thats awesome!" He exclaimed

"Okay, Why is that so awesome?"

"Cause that means we can go spar instead of sitting in here". He said jumping up off the couch and turning super.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Slow down little man, We're not gonna spar".

"Oh come on just turn super and lets go".

"No".

"Why not?"

"Because I said no, okay!" Pan yelled harshly

He quickly powered down with a look of disappointment on his face "Okay geez, It was just an idea, You don't have to yell"

"Well you don't have to be so persistent when I say no, I'm sick of it".

"I just wanted to see what it would be like to spar with you is all, I'v never sparred with a girl before"

"Well good, You shouldn't be sparring with little girls anyway, And besides me and you spar all the time when you grow up"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Let me guess, I kick your ass and thats why you don't wanna fight me, right?"

"Wrong, I'v kicked your ass on more than one occasion, Which I think is pretty impressive".

"Why cause your a girl, Or cause I'm so super strong".

"No" She was hesitant to tell him "Cause I can't turn super".

"You can't?"

"No".

"That must suck".

"Not really"

"Is it cause your a girl".

"No, Geez whats with you and the gender bias" She snapped

"So are you just really weak?"

"You know what, I'm not gonna get into this you". She huffed turning her attention back to her book "God, Its like reliving yesterday".

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Come on I heard you, Reliving yesterday, What do you mean?"

"Nothing its just I had this exact argument with you yesterday is all".

"Oh wow, Cool"

"No its not cool, You were an ass then and your an ass now".

"You don't have to be so mean Panny"

"No your being mean, Constantly pointing out my faults and…..What did you just call me?"

"What?"

"You just called me Panny, How come?"

To this day Trunks was the only one who called her Panny, Not even her family did, She figured they might have tried when she was a little girl and got a frown for their trouble, Pan didn't like being spoken down to, Even at a young age, But when it came from Trunks, It was always followed by a mischievous almost childlike grin and she could never hold it against him.

Over time she had just gotten used to it, But when the opportunity presented itself for her to find out its origin she couldn't help but ask.

"I dunno, Just felt right I guess" He shrugged.

"Huh" She smiled.

"And I wasn't being mean, When I'm training if I know about a weakness I have, I focus on it until its not a weakness anymore, I guess I just thought that if I pointed out your weakness you could do the same thing".

"Oh, Sorry" Pan suddenly felt very guilty, and not just for yelling at him just now, She never thought that Trunks teasing could be him trying to help her.

"Listen I'm still not gonna spar with you, I'm not gonna beat up on a kid"

"Oh please like you could.."

"If I can beat up 26 year old you, Then I can definitely beat up 8 year old you, Kay". She cut him off " But I get your point, Your bored, wanna play video games or something?"

"Eh yeah". He said as if it was a stupid question.


	3. How It Should Be

Chapter 3 - How It Should Be

After a couple of hours of pretty fun gaming, Pan told Trunks to look and see what he wanted for dinner while she checked if Bulma was having any luck.

She entered the lab to see a very stressed out Bulma.

"Bulma?, You okay?"

"Oh hi Pan, I'm just….Oh I don't know what I'm doing, I have no idea how this happened, Or what Im gonna do to fix it or if it even can be fixed or.." She rambled.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Just calm down, Deep breaths, You can do this, Okay, You can get him back to normal, And soon, Cause if you don't, I'm gonna straggle your first born for asking me so many god damn questions, Kay". She said in a malicious tone.

"Yeah Okay, I'll keep trying".

"Good girl". She mocked

"I'm sorry to put you threw so much trouble Pan". Bulma apologised.

Pan could tell she was really beating herself up about this and wanted to alleviate some of her guilt.

"Ah, He's not so bad once you get used to him".

"He can be a little sweetheart". Bulma smiled, Remembering the way he was at that age.

"Sweetheart?, I dunno, but I guess he's a pretty cool kid". She admitted before heading back upstairs.

Upstairs Trunks was sitting at the table, Head in his hand, Looking bored again.

"Thought I told you to pick something for dinner". Pan said.

"Yeah, I dunno, You pick"

"Why Trunks Briefs how gentlemanly of you". She joked with him like she always would on the rare occasion that he would let her pick what they ate.

A small blush came across Trunks face "Shut up". He said quietly.

"Dude, What, I was just joking".

"I know". He said shyly.

"Okay". Pan said confused "Eh pizza?"

"Yeah sure".

As they sat eating their pizza, Pan was still curious about why Trunks had gotten all embarrassed before.

She had never seen him like that,

Ever,

Such an anomaly had to be researched.

"Trunks, Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure".

"How do you feel about girls?"

"What?"

"I mean you said you'd never sparred with a girl before, And you seemed to think I was weak because I'm a girl, So I was just wondering if you liked girls, Or hung out with them, Or if they like you".

"Oh plenty of girls like me". He stated smugly.

Pan rolled her eyes "Figured as much".

"Just not the ones I want to like me".

"Uh oh, been there my friend". Pan related.

"I mean a bunch of em hang around me, But the ones I wanna hang around with don't even notice me".

"Aw dude I'm sorry".

"Yeah and when they do actually talk to me, I act like a fricken idiot".

"How?"

"I say the most stupid things, And half of em I don't even mean, Its not fair, I mean I'm fine around the ones I don't like, But when I really like one I can never..".

"What?"

"No, Never mind, It doesn't matter".

"You sure?" Pan asked concerned for the fragile boy who was opening up to her, She couldn't believe he somehow became the Trunks she knew.

"Yeah, I mean clearly I get over it right, If I've had so many girlfriends". He smiled, Seeing some hope for himself.

"Eh, yeah". Pan smiled uneasily.

She wouldn't really describe what Trunks had as girlfriends, More like a sea of willing participants who were seen once, Then never again.

"Wait". She found herself realising "So if your uncomfortable around girls that you like".

"I'm not uncomfortable…"

"If your uncomfortable around girls you like, that means you've never kissed one" She stated smugly.

"Pfft yeah I have, I've kissed tons".

"Well Well Trunks Briefs I always thought you were a little heart breaker, Even at age eight, But you haven't kissed one girl".

"Tons". He countered.

"Not one". She said slow and smug.

"Yeah, Not one". He confessed, She seemed to be able to read him like a book, "Whats up with that?"

"Ah don't worry about it, Your day will come, And apparently it'll go so well you'll never stop kissing em after that" She joked.

He smiled warmly at her before he continued scarfing at his pizza.

Pan gave him a look of disgust.

"Oh God, You really never tire of being a pig do you?"

"Nope". Followed by the exact same obnoxious wink.

"Oh Wow". Pan giggled.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing, Come on, Its late, We need to get you to bed". She said ruffling his hair.

"Hay, Quit it". He said slightly irritated "And I don't wanna go to bed, I'm not even tired".

"Trunks Briefs, Your going to your bed right now whether you like it or not". She said sternly, Pointing the way to his bedroom.

"Pfft this sucks, Bet you wouldn't talk like that to older me". He mumbled while starting to head in the direction she was pointing.

"Damn right I wouldn't, Cause he'd go". She mused.

"Holy crap!, My room is awesome" Trunks exclaimed entering his future selfs room which was filled with lots of random gadgets and toys scattered all over the floor, Several swords mounted on the walls, As well as a huge TV, Surrounded by many DVDs and consoles.

"Yeah, Okay, Come on, Bed". Pan urged.

"Yeah, Yeah, Okay". Trunks whined while climbing into the huge bed.

"Here". Pan said throwing him one of Trunks shirts from his drawer "I doubt you mom kept any of your PJs, So thats cool right?"

"I guess". He said while quickly slipping into it.

"Kay looks like your all set". Pan said standing at the door, Seeing he had gotten under the covers.

She placed her hand on the switch, Ready to turn the lights off and leave "Night".

"Wait!" He exclaimed before she had a chance to flick the switch.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Its nothing never mind". He said sinking back into the covers embarrassed.

She could tell what was wrong from the expression on his face.

"Trunks, Are you afraid of the dark?" She smiled.

"NO!" He snapped "I'm just not used to this room, Is all".

"Dude, Its your room". She sniggered.

"Well I'm not used to it, I don't know if I can sleep in it". He huffed.

She sighed heavily.

"Alright, How about I stay with you for a little while till you get comfy, Better?"

"I guess".

Pan was sitting next to him, Trying to read her book again, But she found herself unable to concentrate as she could feel two eyes burning into her.

"Oh my God, What?" She asked closing her book and giving him her attention.

"Do you hate me?"

"What?

"Older me, Do you hate him?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Well whenever you talk about him your always complaining or insulting him, I just figured you must hate him"

"Thats stupid, I don't hate Trunks, Its just grown up relationships are different and have more layers than your playground, Friends and non friends scenarios".

"So you don't hate him?"

"No, I don't hate him".

"So do you like him?"

"Emm, He's okay, He makes laugh when he's not being obnoxious".

"So you do like him?"

"Kinda, I guess". She shrugged.

"Okay, Good to know". He smiled while settling back down into the bed.

Pan eyed the arrogant look on his face.

"Hay, Hay Mr, Whats that?" She questioned.

"What?"

"That look, Like I just told you something you can use against me".

"Oh its nothing, I swear" He smirked before rolling away from her.

He was becoming more and more like old Trunks by the second.


	4. How It Could Be

Chapter 4 - How It Could Be

Pan was sitting in her room at her desk, Writing, A hobby she never found time for anymore, So she was quite contented.

Then she heard a knock at her window.

The smile she previously had soon vanished, As she turned around to see a smirking face.

"So you miss me yet?"

"I dunno what your talking about". She said blankly before turning back to her notebook.

"Oh yeah ya do". He grinned while climbing in her window "You must be getting sick of kid sized me, Hankering for the man back".

She let out her usual throaty disgusted response.

He made his way over to her desk and casually sat himself on the notebook in front of her.

She sat up straight and gave him an expectant look.

"You must be missing me at least a little". He teased leaning forward, towards her.

"Nope". She popped, Before pulling her notebook out from under him, Forcing him to stand up off her desk.

She stood and made her way over to the book shelf to put her notebook away, He followed quickly behind her.

"Believe it or not I actually prefer for people to talk to me, Not tease me". She said as she placed the book on the shelf, Then turned to meet two huge eyes which were only getting closer.

She stepped back and found herself trapped between Trunks and her bookshelf.

"That so?" He asked gruffly, While bringing his hand up to gently stroke her jawline.

She felt a tingle run all the way up her spine causing her to tense from the neck downward.

"So thats why you never give into me, Cause you wanna talk, Well I am quite a cunning linguist". He smirked tilting his head to the side and nearer to her

"And thats why your a master debater" She smiled, Enjoying their back and forth as she always did.

"Now now Panny, Stop penetrating my sentences and trying to adulterate their true meaning". He said smoothly still moving closer to her.

"Their true meaning is lascivious". She whispered smugly, Fully aware of his close proximity, Feeling no need or want to push him away like she usually would.

"Huh look at that, Your also a master debater". He whispered sensually.

She could feel his hot breath on her lips and felt herself strangely drawn towards him.

"Only when it comes to you". She breathed

"I'm flattered". He smirked before crashing his lips against hers.

He pushed her further into the book case, Knocking a few books on the floor.

Neither of them noticed.

Pan grabbed the back of Trunks neck while wrapping one leg around his waist.

His hand immediately grabbed her thigh pulling her towards him as he held her against the book shelf by her waist, First pushing her with his hand then his entire body was holding her in place.

He ran his hand, That had been holding her waist, Gradually up the side of her body, Still heatedly kissing her.

His hand glided slowly up her neck until his fingers became entwined in her hair.

He grabbed her hair tightly, Pulled her head back slightly so her mouth would open for him.

He took her bottom lip into his mouth and slowly grazed his teeth across it.

She let a moan escape before pulling her own lip back into her mouth, Tasting him.

She pulled his head forcefully towards her mouth, Capturing him.

A throaty growl emanated from him as she began to take control.

Pulling at his shirt before grabbing the hem and lifting it over his head, Breaking their kiss momentarily.

She took a second to admire him, Gave him a satisfied smirk before seizing his lips again, Her hands gripping at his muscular back.

She briefly parted her lips from his to gasp as felt him push himself against her, Before vehemently taking them again.

He began to move his waist back and forth, Rubbing against her, She inhaled sharply And he seized his opportunity, slow, teasing, open mouth kisses ran up her neck, She was lost in pleasure.

Then she felt his teeth forcefully nipping at her, She had to stop herself from moaning.

She had no idea that his euphoric actions on her neck were just a distraction from his hand now slowly making its way from the underside of her thigh towards her most sensitive area.

She felt his hand touching her threw her jeans, She stopped all movement, Including her breathing.

He brought his head forward to face her, He looked into her eyes, Then slowly started to massage her.

She closed her eyes, Opened her mouth, No sound came out just a satisfied breath.

He smiled and began to stroke harder, Then faster, She tilted her head back and this time a moan escaped.

He watched her lust filled face with desire, Biting his own bottom lip as he watched her moan for him.

He brought his head towards her and slowly ran his tongue up the front of her neck, Starting at the base of her nape, Across her throat and finally stopping at her chin.

She moaned loader before bringing her head down to face him.

Their eyes met.

He looked into her with a burning passion.

Suddenly he had swung her other leg into his arm, Picked her up and was now carrying her across the room.

She felt her back being laid down on her desk, Legs hanging over the edge still being held by him.

He bent over her, Capturing her lips once more as his hand wandered down her body.

Grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her head to reveal her perfect breasts being concealed by her black lace bra.

He stood to admire her, Smiled and to Pans surprise spoke.

"Just admit it Pan, You… me".

She looked at him confused, He had clearly said something she didn't hear.

"What?" She asked, Unable to understand what he was doing.

"Come on Pan". He scoffed in his manly voice.

"Pan". He said again, Only she heard something else as well.

"PAN". The other voice shouted.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, To hear her own name being yelled at her while she was being vigorously shaken.

"Pan, Get up, Mom made pancakes, HA get it Pan-cakes".

"Oh yeah, Ha ha ha". She said sarcastically as she sat up.

"I'll race ya downstairs". He said excited before jumping off the bed and out the door.

Pan yawned and scratched her head as she made her way downstairs to join the younger version but still the bane of her existence.

She sat at the table, Playing with her cereal, Lost in thought.

_"That was a weird one, I've never dreamt about Trunks before, At least not in THAT sense. _

_And what was he trying to say, I something him, Well he did ask me if I missed him, Guess thats what he was trying to get me to admit._

_Pfft stupid Trunks, Even in my dreams he enjoys making no sense and annoying the crap outta me"._

"Pan".

"…"

" Paaan?"

"…"

"PANNY".

"Jesus, What?" She snapped at the loud realisation of her name being called.

"Your acting weird". Trunks stated calmly.

"How would you know, You barely know me". She scoffed, Still mildly irritated.

"I didn't mean weird for you, I meant weird for a person". He grinned.

"Oh gee, Thanks". She huffed sarcastically.

"And what do you mean I barely know you, Bet older me knows a ton about you, So that counts". He stated arrogantly.

"Pfft are you kidding, He doesn't even know my favourite food, colour, hobby, song, scent or person, All he knows is my favourite attack, And thats cause I use it on him often enough".

"Well you don't know that stuff about him so…"

He was cut off by a very irritated Pan, who did not want to spend today like the previous, Answering endless questions

"Cheeseburger, Blue, He tells people Dragula by Rob Zombie but its actually Superman by Five for Fighting, Ice hockey, The beach but if we're talking bottled scent then vanilla and he would never say it out loud but Vegeta"

"Oh….huh" He flashed her a cocky smile before turning his attention back to his pancakes.

"What?"

"Oh nothing".

"No you've got that look on your face again, Spill it".

"Its nothing, Your right its completely insensitive for someone to not know every little thing about a person that they simply tolerate".

"What are you… I don't know every little thing about him, Its just information that I happened to acquire in the passing and won't leave my brain".

"Uh huh, Sure its is". He smirked

"Trunks Briefs I know what your implying and its bull crap, I know tons of stuff about tons of people".

"Oh okay then". He said in a smug tone that let her know he didn't believe her, before standing from the table.

"Thats not your moms natural hair colour" She stated starting to follow him.

"That so". He said with fain interest.

"Goten played with Barbies till he was 11".

"Pfft even I knew that".

"Marron gave you crabs"

"Back to me again I see". He stated arrogantly "Also eww".

"Ahh…..em….Piccolo doesn't have a penis"

"Really?"

"Yup, Wait a minute why am I justifying my relationship with you, To you, Oh God its too early for this".

"Its 12.30 Panny".

"Well I didn't sleep good okay".

"Really?, You seemed happy enough to me".

"You were watching me sleep?, You little creeper".

"No!, It wasn't like that, I was asleep, You made a noise like you were scared or something and I woke up cause I was…" He stopped himself.

"You were what?"

"Nothing".

She let a small smile cross her face.

"Were you worried about me?"

"No!, Why would I worry about you, I barely care about you, remember".

"I didn't say you didn't care, I said you didn't know, Just because someone doesn't know everything about a person doesn't mean they don't care".

He smiled sweetly at her.

"And just because someone knows a few things about a person doesn't mean they do care, Got it". She warned.

"Yeah, I got it". He smiled.

"Hay wait".

"What?"

"If your mom had time to make you pancakes, Then why the hell am I still watching you?"

The smile soon disappeared from Trunks face, Stammering out.

"Eh…I guess she had to get back to work"

"I get that she needs to fix this, But come on, I wanna go home, Where the hell is Bulla for that matter, Why can't she take care of you, I'm going to talk to your mom"

Trunks was suddenly very anxious to stop her.

"Maybe you shouldn't, Think shes pretty busy and…"

"I'll be right back". She said clearly not listening to him.

"Hay Pan". Bulma smiled.

"Yeah yeah hay, Can I go home yet?"

"I've almost figured this out, I can feel it".

"If you've still not figured it out, How come you stopped to make Trunks pancakes". She asked, Clearly thinking it was a waste of her valuable time.

"Cause he wanted them".

"Why didn't he just ask me".

"He said he didn't want to wake you" Bulma grinned.

"But he woke me up anyway".

"After waiting three hours, Thats pretty impressive for a kid".

Pan sighed, silently agreeing with her.

"Okay I get it, But can you please get Bulla or Vegeta to look after him or something".

"I don't wanna do that to him".

"What?" Pan asked, Confused.

"I dunno, He likes spending time with you". Bulma shrugged.

"No he doesn't he's just tolerating me, Same as ever". Pan scoffed.

"I wouldn't say what Trunks does is tolerating you".

"What?" Pan asked yet again with the same confused look on her face, This was one of the main reason she wanted to go home. She was sick of standing around with a perplexed look on her face having no idea what people were talking about.

"Look its none of my business" Bulma continued "All I know is that when ever Trunks has that huge goofy smile on his face, Its because of you"

Pan found herself thinking back to all their "arguments", It was true, Every time he had left he always had a smile on his face, Whats more so did she.

"And that kid up there has been waiting all morning just to hang out with you, I wouldn't wanna disappoint him".

She saw the contemplative look on Pans face and couldn't help but grin.

"Uh..okay". Pan stuttered out, Bringing herself out of her thoughts "But don't think this means you can take your time figuring this out" She stating forcefully as she headed back up stairs.

"Soooo" Pan stated cheerfully as she entered the kitchen, Grabbing Trunks attention.

"You like hanging out with me huh?" She grinned arrogantly.

"What? No!" He snapped.

"Oh okay then" she said in the same tone he had earlier.

"Shut Up!, I don't" Trunks huffed, Burying his head in his arms on the table.

Pan sat in the seat next to him and leaned her head down to his level.

"For what its worth". She said leaning her head closer to him "I kinda like hanging out with you too".

He lifted his head slightly so she could see one eye glance her over for any signs of mockery.

She smiled sweetly at him and the corner of his mouth perked up.

"Come on". She said standing up and pulling at his arm a little.

"What?" Trunks asked sitting up, Watching her head towards the back door.

"I'm still not gonna spar with you". She said forcefully "But a little target practice couldn't hurt". She grinned as she saw the ecstatic look on the young boys face.

"Okay, Just so we're clear, This is target practice, Got it, TARGET, Its about the aiming not the power, We're trying to hit the cans, Not destroy the cans okay".

"Well as hard of a concept as that is, I believe I can manage it Panny". He stated with arrogant sarcasm feeling he was being patronised again.

"Okay, I was just saying, Now go ahead and try". She urged .

He suddenly had a very serious look on his face, As he stared down his "enemies".

A huge flash of white erupted from the boy and suddenly his targets were gone.

Pan glared at him as he grinned innocently at her.

"Whoops"

"Yeah yeah, I'll go get more cans, You try to turn it down".

"Okay, This time how about I go first and show you". Pan advised.

"Okay". He stated shyly, Now a little embarrassed about his smugness earlier.

Pan turned her attention towards the targets, Let out three small blasts, Hitting each can in succession.

She walked over, Picked up the cans and stood them up again.

"Now you try". She prompted.

Trunks took a deep breath, Then raised his hand, Firing three much less powerful blasts, Hitting two out of his three targets.

"Damn!" He exclaimed.

"Two out of three isn't bad". Pan smiled "But what you could try…" She said as she moved towards him.

She stood behind him and raised up his firing arm for him.

"You took a breath before you raised your arm, Try inhaling then firing on your exhale" She said her chin resting on his shoulders adjusting his aim slightly for him.

"Okay…I guess". He stammered

He took his attention away from Pan and focused on the cans again.

Inhaled slowly, Then fired as he exhaled, Nailing his target.

"There ya go". Pan grinned still holding his arm, Then whispered in his ear "You taught me that".

He turned to face her with a look of huge pride on his face that Pan couldn't help but smile at.

"You mean I taught you how to aim?"

"Yeah, You actually taught me a lot of stuff".

"Really?, But I thought we always argued?"

"Yeah we do, Now, We didn't always" As she said it, She realised that she had forgotten that he hadn't always argued, They did use to enjoy spending time together, Why had she forgotten.

"Good" Trunks smirked up at her.

Pan laughed under her breath "Come on short stuff, Lets feed you".


	5. How It Shall Be

Chapter 5 - How It Shall Be

"Dude your never gonna convince me to get a sword, Okay". Pan argued with boy sat across the table from her.

"Why not, Whats wrong with swords?"

"They're big and clunky and a pain in the ass to have to take with you, Why would I want one when I can just blast someone or kick their ass".

"Cause they're cool". He stated enthusiastically.

"Well I'll say this much for you, Your arguments consistent, Kinda love that you never come up with any other reason". She laughed.

When suddenly the kitchen door swung open.

"PAN!"

"Bulma?"

"I think I figured this out".

"Holy crap, Really?"

"Yeah, Okay, What I think happened, Trunks somehow got the components into his blood stream, So all we have to do is inject him with this". She said holding up a small vile of liquid. "It will kill off the chemicals in his circulation and he should go back to normal". She grinned proudly.

"Thats awesome!, Way to go Bulma". Pan exclaimed, Then looked over at the pint sized man at the table, Who was wearing a forced smile.

"You okay?, This is good news, Your gonna go back to normal". She smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah, Great". He said half heartedly.

Pan couldn't help but be concerned for the small boy.

Bulma saw the look on both their faces "Don't worry sweetie, Its just a little shot, You'll barely feel it".

"Yeah I know". He responded flatly.

"But I'm not sure how his shifting back will be, Maybe better to let him sleep threw it like he did the first time".

"Yeah that seems smart". Pan agreed.

Bulma took Trunks down to her lab and with far less fuss than she expected, Gave him the injection.

Not long after that he was in one of his older selfs shirts and boxers, Which looked more like shorts on him, All tucked into bed, With Pan sitting next him.

She didn't feel comfortable leaving him as she knew he was afraid of the dark and probably scared about what might happen while he changed back.

He had been silent through the whole process and hadn't said a word to her since earlier.

"Your gonna be okay you know". She said warmly trying to get him to relax or talk, It was abnormal for him to be so quiet and something about it was unsettling.

"Look could you please talk to me so I know your okay, Your starting to worry me a little". She said feeling she needed to have a moment of genuine honesty with him.

"I DON'T WANNA CHANGE BACK!" He snapped suddenly causing Pan to flinch

"What?" She asked, Now perplexed having got over the initial shock of his outburst

"I don't wanna go back". He almost whimpered

"But you have to, Your not supposed to be this age". Pan tried to speak softly to put him at as ease, But she knew how attune this kid was and didn't want him to feel like she was patronising instead of comforting.

"I don't care". Trunks said stubbornly.

"Why do you not wanna change back?" She asked, Now curious.

"Because…..because…." He stammered out quietly.

She smiled warmly at him as he purposefully looked away, Clearly having difficulty with whatever he was trying to say.

"Because if I go back you won't like me," He whispered "You won't spend time with me".

She was lost for words, This Trunks really cared about her, Cared about spending time with her, The idea of Trunks caring about her was so foreign to her, She was unsure of how to deal with it.

"Don't worry, Once you change back you won't like or want to be around me, So you've got nothing to worry about". She joked

"But I will". He said desperately, Making eye contact with her. "I mean". He said quietly, Being overcome with shyness

He continued to stammer, He seemed to be struggling to express what he wanted, But at the same time holding something back.

"I like hanging out with you now, So why wouldn't I wanna hang out with you later".

"HA I knew you liked hanging out with me". She joked feeling the mood needed to be lightened a little.

He glanced up at her before looking away again with the same sad look on his face.

Not knowing what she could say to this young boy to make him feel any better, She found herself remembering something, Then smiled.

"Trunks…" She said softly to get his attention.

He looked up at her and she placed a small innocent peck on his lips.

He stared at her wide eyed and speechless.

"Wha…What was…." He stuttered.

"Well I remembered you've still not had your first kiss yet so…"

"Yeah but…"

"Oh stop complaining, This had a far better out come than your previous first kiss".

"Really?, Who was my first kiss?"

Pan smiled, He was back to the regular Trunks, Nothing but questions.

"Marron". She stated.

"Oh" He shrugged "Oooooh" He realised as he remembered the earlier information she had given him about Marron.

"Yeah" She grinned as he smiled back at her.

Pretty soon they had both become settled and Pan had started drifting off to sleep.

Trunks lay gazing at her, Unable to quiet his mind.

He gently placed his hand in hers, She stirred slightly but was still very much on her way to sleep.

"Panny". Trunks whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever leave me". He asked sadly, Full of hope.

"I won't". She mumbled under her breath.

Upon her words he felt himself relax and tiredness suddenly hit him as he drifted off to sleep, Holding her hand.

Pan could feel herself slowly waking up with a strange feeling, As if someones eyes were on her.

She glanced over to find their owner smiling at her.

He was lying next to her, Hair tussled and looking as relaxed and calm as ever, As if nothing happened.

"Hay". He said smoothly in a masculine voice that Pan had never realised she missed.

"Hay". She replied softly.

Before throwing herself onto his lap, Wrapping her arms around him.

He was caught off guard and let out an audible noise on impact, But soon found his arms enveloping her as she leaned down to hug him.

He turned his head slightly so he could feel the skin of her neck upon his cheek, The smell of her hair intoxicating him.

When suddenly she sat up, She was smiling down at him as he beamed back at her.

Then suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder.

"You idiot!" She yelled.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked angrily

"What the hell were you thinking getting turned back into an eight year old, You moron".

"Oh yeah, Cause I did it on purpose just to annoy you". He scoffed sarcastically while rubbing his shoulder.

"It wouldn't surprise me". She sneered.

"Oh well excuse me for moving a sharp implement away from my mothers face, Didn't really think it would back fire on me".

"Yeah, Well just try and not be so stupid in the future".

"My my Panny, If I didn't know any better I'd think you cared about me" He stated smugly.

Realising he was back to his old self, Pan suddenly didn't want to be around him anymore, She climbed off him and the bed.

"Just… Shut up" She muttered as she started to head out of the room.

Trunks felt a pang of disappointment when she got off him, Then he understood, She had no obligation to be around him anymore, Things were going to go back to the way they were before, He couldn't stand the thought, He felt himself instantly panicked as he watched her slowly move towards the door then suddenly blurted out.

"Spaghetti Meatballs"

Pan stopped and turned with a look of ridiculous confusion on her face.

"What?"

"Red". He continued nervously, Not making eye contact with her " You tell people I'm just a girl by No Doubt, But its really ABC by the Jacksons Five" He smiled.

"Trunks what are you.." She asked softly while moving back towards him.

"Writing, Strawberries"

She was now kneeling on the bed next to him looking at him with sheer awe as he slowly looked up at her.

"And you don't have a favourite person, Everyones equal in your eyes… cause… that just the way you are". He smiled

"How…did you?"

"By the way, You got some of mine wrong". He stated more confidently.

She smirked at him avoiding her question.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup, My favourite scent isn't vanilla, Its strawberries cause…well". He suddenly lost his confidence again "And my favourite person isn't Vegeta, Its….well". He said not looking at her again.

"Trunks what are you trying to say?" She found herself asking, But what surprised her was what she was hoping he would say.

When had this happened?, Since when did she feel like this?

As she searched her brain she realised that she always had in some small way or other she loved everything about him, The way he looked, Smelled, Acted with such confidence, How he spoke to her so smoothly as an adult and so sweetly as a child, Seeing him talk to her like this as an adult, Showing a glimmer of his child like sweetness and honestly had somehow given her butterflies in her stomach.

"I…" He saw her huge eyes staring at him expectantly "I…" He breathed out before leaning forward and kissing her softly, Allowing his lips to linger on hers.

Their lips parted but the distance between them didn't change, They looked into each other eyes before Trunks took her lips again.

Slowly the began to pick up speed, Their kisses becoming more and more hungry.

Trunks hand moved to the back of her head entwining his fingers in her hair as she moved forward onto his lap.

His tongue glided along her bottom lip begging for entry which was instantly granted.

Pan found herself making small moaning sounds as she struggled for breath while clinging to his back.

She pulled her lips away from his, But he just continued his endeavour upon her neck making a loud moan escape her before she started to pull herself together.

"Wait, wait, wait". She breathed out pulling him from her neck so they were face to face again "Trunks…this has…kinda come outta nowhere…"

He glanced away from her again "No it hasn't" He said turning his attention back to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly, He was telling her so much, She knew it was hard for him.

"I liked you before".

"What?"

"You remember when we started arguing all the time".

"Vaguely". She joked, It had been that long ago it seemed like they always had.

"Thats when I started liking you". He admitted shyly.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Why didn't you tell me"

"Cause I'm terrible with girls I like, I told you"

He was right, Pan remembered his eight year old self saying "I act like a fricken idiot, I say the most stupid things, And half of em I don't even mean, Its not fair, I mean I'm fine around the ones I don't like, But when I really like one I can never..".

"And now I have these random memories of being eight, You showing up for two days and making me fall in love with you then too"

Pan didn't know what to say, She felt herself lean forward and kiss him sweetly.

"That reminds me, You robbed me of my first kiss". He said playfully, Feeling that he had been entirely too mushy today and wanting to put an end to it.

She smiled at his arrogant persona coming back into view.

"Oh I robbed you?"

"Yeah how do you know Marron didn't rock my preteen world? That also reminds me, I'm riddled with disease huh?"

"Love that Marron reminds you of disease and yeah you are". She smirked at him

"Oh and what else was there, Oh yeah annoying, pompous, arrogant, smart ass asshole of a man whore, Really not feeling the love here Panny". He said with a fake pout

She grabbed the back of his head pulling him towards her kissing him passionately before removing her lips and whispering

"How about now?"

"A little better".

She looked down at him smirking, Wanting to kiss him again, She could see the same desire in his eyes.

"Say I was a better first kiss than Marron". She smirked.

"Say I'm not riddled with disease". He countered.

They each stared expectantly at the other.

Trunks rolled his eyes and said "You were a better first ki.." She cut him off.

She knew he already thought she was better and was only saying it out loud so she would live up to her side of their silent agreement.

"Do you think I would be making out with you if I really thought you were riddled". She stated as if it was obvious.

"Touche Panny". He smirked.

Before bringing his lips to hers again.

They kissed each other slowly and lovingly.

Before their pace naturally picked up again.

They clung to each others backs with need as they kissed heatedly.

Trunks was kneeling with Pan straddling his lap, He grabbed her ass pulling her even closer to him.

Pan broke their kiss momentarily to let out gasp, She immediately caught his eyes with hers.

Smiled then leaned back, Grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her head before mirroring her actions on Trunks.

He smirked at her forthrightness before he felt himself being pushed down flat on the bed, With Pan suddenly laying open mouth kisses up his neck and nibbling on his earlobe.

A throaty groan escaped him as he felt her hand running slowly up his thigh.

"Wait wait" He sighed out

"Your seriously telling me to wait"

"I know, I'm an idiot, Anyway, You said all MY stuff came outta nowhere, Look at you miss touchy gropey" He smirked

She smiled down at him

"I don't think you have feelings for me at all, This is all just a ploy to get in my pants" He said with faux disappointment.

She could tell him everything she felt for him, Every thought that had ran threw her mind earlier, But thought of something that he would enjoy hearing at this moment in time.

She leaned down, Placed her lips next his ear and whispered

"You wanna know a secret".

She could feel him smile against her.

"While you were gone I had a dream about you".

"Oh really?" He stated arrogantly "And what was I doing in the dream?"

Pan simply raised her eye brows mischievously.

"Oh really?" He said in the same tone.

"Yup, actually, It was kinda like what I'm doing now actually, Except it was you doing it".

"God Panny do I have to teach you everything".

"Just shut up and kiss me".

"Oh I'll do better than that".

END

A.N. And there ya go, We're all done.  
>Hopes you liked it.<br>As usual sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I checked this one myself, So I'm fully to blame.  
>Random sidebar: Yeah I talk in mostly references in life so naturally its sometimes slips into my stories too.<br>If you can find all my references you get a cookie :P  
>Anyhoo thank you so much for reading, You have no idea how much it means to me.<p>

Carrie


End file.
